Chimera Alchemist
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Who is this strange girl? And why does she have a chimera with her?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a trial for new state alchemists in Amestris, a little girl, who looked no older than 14, was glancing around nervously around the room. Her name was Lilo Pelekai, and she was signing up to be a state alchemist. Her black hair was dangling hanging to her waist, neatly brushed, her brown eyes looked at all her surroundings, from the Amestris flag, to the grand door that stood in front of her. She was wearing a long red muumuu that reached her ankles and bright blue sandals that stood out from the rest of the people who were wearing normal shoes. She stood at a height at 5'3, but tried to make herself seem a bit taller compared to the rest of the people.

"Lilo Pelekai?" A head popped up from behind the door, he wore the standard military uniform, his face had a very scruffy beard, and he wore glasses. His hair looked to be slick back, but spiked around the end of his head. His green eyes watched Lilo curiously, as If to see what she would do, but that ended in a second as he gave a bright cherry smile.

"Ah! Aren't you pretty? I hope my daughter, Elicia can be as pretty as you, but gambling, I bet she would"

The man gave a smile, to which Lilo raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway to polite.

Lilo followed the man, now known to be Maes Hughes, because he kept talking, down a long corridor, along the walls there more flags, but also some pictures. Some displaying people who passed the exam, holding up their silver pocket watch happily, grinning a smile that looked way too big. While Lilo kept looking at these pictures, she noticed one of a young boy with golden hair and golden eyes, he held the pocket watch happily, giving a huge grin, next to him was a large suit of armor, with glowing red eyes.

_Creepy_, but Lilo didn't shudder, she actually smiled.

Its been 4 years since she actually had something creepy or scary to investigate, lost in her thoughts, she didn't realized the were at the state alchemist audition until Maes tapped her shoulder. She bushed lightly in embarrassment, but turned her gaze to the führer, who was waiting patiently at a desk, sipping tea and smiling. She smiled back, then walked over to the desk.

"Show me what you can do." Führer Bradley said, giving a smile and setting down his tea. Lilo nodded determinately, she took a deep breath before she started. She clapped her hands, and stepped her feet in front of her, her left one, she repeated this motion a few times, and each time something came from the ground.

First it was a little statue of a koala(stitch) but with four arms, next was a giant spike, she jumped and landed on the spike with perfect balance. she slide off the spike, her left foot pressing down hard, causing the spike to sink, she tapped the floor twice and moved her hips to the left slightly, making a metal pole appear, she quickly grabbed it, then moved her right hand to the top of the pole, causing it to shrink, and change into a thick metal ring. She gave a smile, throwing the ring at the Führer.

He caught it with ease. "Quite impressive." Bradley gave a smiled at the girl, who bowed in respect. "Tell me Lilo, why do you want to be a state alchemist?" Bradley placed the ring down, and leaned in closer, his head resting on both his hands.

"'State alchemist be thou for the people', that's the motto, I've always helped people when I was younger, helping homeless and finding them jobs and such, but I decided I want to give more. So I decided that I wanted to be an alchemist." _'not a lie'_ Lilo thought, giving a smile '_I helped experiments, and they were technically homeless, and I did find them jobs.'_

"I will inform you if you had passed or not in the next three days, be ready" He waved a dismissive hand at Lilo, who then was ushered by Maes out the door.

_'what type of alchemy is that?'_ Bradley thought to himself, _'she could make a good sacrifice, I might need to tell father.'_

* * *

Lilo headed back home, a smile on her face, and not a single doubt in her mind, she knew she was gonna become a state alchemist, and perhaps by becoming a state alchemist, she could return to her world, with Nanni, Jumba, and Pleakley. Stitch would be happy too, he could see all his cousins again, and perhaps even more cousins.

She soon arrived back home, It was a fairly small apartment, at the edge of artemis, with one bedroom, she and stitch shared, but it was usually cluttered with some weird dishes stitch tries to cook.

She didn't mind though, Stitch is her ohana, and she will never leave her ohana.

Walking into her apartment, she was hit with a bunch of smells, one being smoke.

"Stitch!" She called, waving her hands around, trying to clear the smoke.

"Ih?" A voice called, but she knew it was stitch.

"What happened?" She walked over to the kitchen, where it was a mess. flour was spread all around the floor, a few cracked eggs littered the counter, and spoons were thrown across the room. "How?" she asked in amazement of the mess. just then, a piece of..._ something_ fell off the roof, causing her to look up, at a giant black smudge.

"Whoa. Awesome, gross, but awesome" Lilo commented, bending down to pick up the black _thing._

"Stitch know," Stitch walked over to Lilo, a plate in hand, filled with cookies.**(A/N: He baked a cake at the end of the first movie, im pretty sure he can bake cookies) **

Lilo grabbed one and munched into it "Your a great cook stitch, but you keep making a big mess" she pointed up to the ceiling. "But maybe we can go all out with your cookies! And sell them, like how we did back home!" She got an excited twinkle in her eyes.

"Oooo!" Stitch said, then nodded his head, repeating "Uh huh"

"This is gonna be hard to clean though" Lilo muttered, examining the black thing in her hand "what is this?" She asked aloud, showing the thing to stitch

"Don't know" He replied, with a simple shrug of his shoulders

"How do you not know..." she muttered.

* * *

**Why the hell Not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three days later; Lilo's pov-**

I walked down central hall slowly, despite being very excited knowing that I passed the test, my stomach ached and flipped with uneasiness. This really didn't happen that often considering I saved my world more than once, and I was barely afraid then, but I just felt like something was wrong, but I couldn't place it. But I didn't have much time to fret over it as, I arrived at the door of my soon-to-be-commanding officer; Roy Mustang, The Flame alchemist.

Supposedly, Flame had a younger subordinate other than me, and I mean really young; and that would be 'The Fullmetal alchemist', the hero of the people. So, it shouldn't be all that awkward... To him. I have never done something like this before, and I couldn't stop the uneasiness that rested in my stomach.

Letting out a sigh, I stopped in front of the famous alchemist's door. Hesitantly, I lifted my arm to knock, but my arm didn't move any further than that pose. I stayed still, not sure whether to knock, or to leave. My gut told me to leave, to just ignore the door, but I felt like something was pushing me to go in.

Sighing, I brought my hand down and knocked. My gut kept protesting, yelling me to run away, that it wasn't safe, but I had already made my choice.

"Come in!" A voice drifted from the door. I nodded, although I realized that the alchemist could not see me. Opening the door, I kept my eyes on the ground, not daring to look at the alchemist.

"My name is Lilo, I am a new recruit!" Hesitating, I gave a salute with my left hand, not even looking up. I felt a small bead of sweat drip down my forehead, I was really nervous, which was unlike me. I heard a chuckle, and I glanced up at the alchemist, I noticed how he hard dark hair and onyx eyes. He started to talk, and now he had my full attention:

"If your going to salute, remember to do it with your right hand, " He chuckled once again, giving an amused smile. With wide eyes, I changed hands, and this time I stood tall.

"My bad sir!" I gave a small forced smile. _Jeez, when did I become such a nervous wreck? _I thought to myself, giving a small scowl, and luckily, it was not noticeable.

"Quite alright, please, have a seat." Flame gestured to an empty bench, which stood not far from his desk. I quickly walked over to the bench, and sat down, finally soaking in my surroundings. It was a plain office, nothing really of interest,and the walls was painted a light crème color, making it even more boring. Mentally sighing, I turned my attention to Flame, who was in the middle of talking.

"... And from this day forth, you shall be known as 'The Dancing alchemist' for your unique way of transmitting." Flame placed the paper down, and grinned at me. "Good job, Dancing. Here is your honorary pocket watch" He took out the silver device, and held it out for me to take, and I did.

Its design was a dragon being caged down by bars, leaves surrounded its bottom. Giving an amused smile, I felt its texture. "Thank you sir." I smiled happily at the older man, who smiled back in response.

"You did good, Dancing." He smile turned into a semi-smirk. "But now, we need to discuss something."

I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**-Walking home**

I arrived home happily, a broad smile on my face, and my left hand in my pocket, which intertwined with the watch, so it wouldn't jingle. I couldn't help but be anything other than happy; I got a job as a state alchemist, I can look for a way back home now, and me and Stitch will actually have money, instead of doing odd jobs to pay the rent! Nothing was more perfect here and now.

But a little bitter voice in the back of my head kept telling me to resin as a state alchemist, to run away from Amestris. But yet, another voice told me to stay, to keep being in the military, saying something about being special. Mind you, it wasn't as though I had two little me's floating around, but they were quiet, nagging, voices. I ignored them for the time being, I didn't feel like having anything ruin my mood, but then something hit me;

The Fullmetal Alchemist would be my partner.

I couldn't help but stop in my walking, my thoughts going back to the conversation I had with Flame.

_"But now, we need to discuss something"_

_I raised an eyebrow, and motioned my hands for him to keep talking._

_"Being the second youngest state alchemist, the Führer believed it would be proper to assign you with the Fullmetal alchemist." _

_"Wait, WHAT?!"_

That short conversation caused me to frown. I knew I wont be able to hide being from another world from him, and I probably won't be able to avoid him as much as I would like. I ran a hand through my hair, put on a forced smile, and pushed those thoughts to the far corners of my mind. I continued on my way back home to stitch. And I knew, we would soon be back home.

Where we belong.


End file.
